


Just Desserts

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Sarah's mother is going out for a little while, leaving Ed in charge of Sarah as always, even if it's always the other way around because of how demanding and spoiled Sarah is. However, things change this one day in Ed's household that surprises, not only him, but Sarah. What happens to the siblings and will things ever be the same again in Ed's house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this story came out better than I intended. I wrote this story because it's been driving my crazy and it's been begged to write. If only this happened in the series, but unfortunately, it can only exist in my imagination. I don't really write for Ed, Edd & Eddy, but nothing personal, I do rather like that cartoon series, but it sometimes annoyed me like SARAH... Well, that's about all I can say for now, read & Review and maybe I'll make more at least another Ed, Edd, and Eddy story.

It was a seemingly quiet day at the Hill house. Mrs. Hill stood in front of her eldest child, Ed, as she slipped on her gloves and grabbed her purse.

"Now, Edward, I'm going to my book club and then I'll be picking up groceries, I want you to be nice to your innocent baby sister while I'm gone, your father won't be home until dinner time and I don't wanna have to call him out of work early because of your screw-ups. Understand?"

Ed saluted with his grin. "You can count on me, Mom! Sarah will have the best babysitting adventure ever from big brother Ed!"

Mrs. Hill sighed at her son's rants. She just wished Ed hadn't been dropped on his head so many times as a baby, he probably would've grown up to be a very mature child like that Double D boy down the block. "Just try not to use our supply of gravy for your bath, Ed, dear. We need that for Thanksgiving."

"Yes, Mom!"

"Okay, goodbye Ed."

"Mom?"

"I'm in a rush, dear," Mrs. Hill made it to the door. "I'll be back in at least an hour."

"But, Mom!" Ed cried for her attention.

Mrs. Hill heaved a sharp sigh. "What is it now, Edward?"

"I love you, Mom." Ed smiled.

Mrs. Hill sighed again, shutting the door behind her and driving off in the extra car to get her errands done.

"Hello, baby sister!" Ed happily came to Sarah.

The red-headed brat folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "Listen, Ed, Jimmy's coming over in a bit and you are gonna stay out-of-the-way and not use my dolls for your stupid catapult! Double D and Eddy are not allowed to come over and if I see or hear them, I'll tell Mom!"

"No, Sarah, don't tell Mom!" Ed wailed, getting down on his hands and knees to her feet. "I promise, Double D and Eddy will stay out of your and Jimmy's way."

"That's better," Sarah smirked like a sinister super villain. "NOW MOVE IT!" she kicked Ed off her shoes and sighed. "Man, I hope Jimmy doesn't take too long checking his stuffed animals for lice." she jumped into the couch, staring at the television screen to pass time.

Ed smiled and made some preparations for Sarah with Jimmy coming over. The telephone rang as he was mopping the kitchen floor.

"Hey, Ed, get the phone!" Sarah yelled from the living room.

"Yes, sir, baby sister!" Ed saluted, then grabbed the phone to keep it from ringing again. "Hello?"

"Hey, mono-brow, I'm gonna come over so we can make more moolah!" Eddy sounded suave as always.

"Oh, I can't, Eddy," Ed said in a low tone. "I promised Sarah she wouldn't see or hear you or Double D."

Eddy paused a bit. "Then come over here."

"I can't, I promised Mom I'd watch over Sarah."

"Promise, promise, promise, is that all you ever do in your house?"

"Eddy, it's best to keep a promise to a woman so she doesn't tear you to shreds." Double D advised.

"Who asked you, anyway?" Eddy scoffed, then went back on the phone. "Come on, Ed, we can't do it if you're not with us, you know that!"

"But, Eddy!" Ed cried.

"Who are you going to listen to? Your pain in the butt sister, your naggy, emotional abusive mother, or your best friend?"

"Eddy..."

"Come on, lemme hear it."

"Eddy!" Double D took the phone. "Look, Ed, why don't we see you tomorrow when you're not so busy? Sounds fair, yes?"

"WHAT are you doing!?" Eddy snatched the phone.

Sarah came in the kitchen, looking angered that she heard Ed talking on the phone so loudly. "Who's on the line?"

Ed turned to her nervously. "Uhh... No one!"

Sarah glared at him and swiped the phone. "Whoever this is, shut up and stop talking to my brother! My shows are on!" she hung up the phone, slamming it on the handle, nearly breaking the wall and she walked off to watch television until Jimmy would come over.

Ed sighed and went to do some chores. They were Sarah's chores to clean up around the house, but Sarah made Ed do them. Ed didn't know why, but ever since Sarah was born, she had always been in charge. He couldn't hurt her because she was a little girl, their father, Mr. Hill, may not have paid much attention around the house, but was extremely protective of his little Sarah.

Ed never made his friends know this, but deep inside, he was tortured by his younger sister and was emotionally abused by both his parents. When Sarah was born, they gave her Ed's old bedroom and had him sleep in the basement, whatever Sarah wanted, she got. Mr. and Mrs. Hill didn't know this either, but they were smothering Sarah because they thought she was a perfect little angel. They thought she was so sweet, so they spoiled her since they thought they were doing good as parents. But they weren't, they just never knew it because Ed never bothered to tell them. When Sarah would get to them first, she would tell them what she wanted to be true and thought Ed was just another lying boy, because teenage boys often lied to their parents to get out of trouble.

The cul-de-sac parents usually rang the Hill house because Ed would be involved in a scam that would be Eddy's idea, and since Double D rarely did anything wrong or gave into peer pressure easily, it was all to blame on Ed. He wasn't just Sarah's puppet, he was emotionally abused by almost everyone he met, he just feigned idiocy to feel good about himself. He often cried himself to sleep and only felt like Double D was his true friend. No one would listen to or care for him like Double D, he was lucky to have a friend like him, though he was fun to make fun of at times, Ed had to admit that. Ed really wanted for once his sister to get in trouble but that seemed impossible. He finished washing the dishes and the kitchen sparkled as Sarah and Jimmy walked in.

"Oh, nice work, Ed," Sarah smiled. "I'm impressed."

"Yes, not bad for a slob like yourself." Jimmy complimented.

"Now, how about some chocolate chip cookies?"

"With double chip and we want thick milkshakes!"

Ed turned to them, frowning. "Mom said if you two want snacks, you can have carrot sticks with ranch dressing. No cookies, Sarah, you'll spoil your dinner!"

"Hear that Jimmy, my big brother is worried about spoiling!" Sarah laughed loudly and tauntingly, then grew serious. "Seriously Ed, cookies and milkshakes NOW!"

"Sarah, Mom was going to make her tuna noodle casserole..." Ed whined. That was his favorite dinner, even if Sarah and Mr. Hill didn't like it, but Ed himself and Mrs. Hill were quite fond of it.

"I don't care! That's why I'm spoiling my dinner!" Sarah hissed.

"Uhh... Sarah?" Ed noticed something.

"No, I ain't done with you yet!" Sarah continued, folding her arms. "Now make us double chocolate chip cookies with milkshakes or I'll tell Mom you let me starve!"

"But, Sarah!"

"Look, I don't care if Mom's making that yucky casserole, I don't care if I'll spoil my dinner, YOU DO IT NOW, ED, OR I'LL TELL MOM AND YOUR LIFE WILL BECOME MORE OF A NIGHTMARE THAN IT ALREADY IS!"

"SARAH JANYSE HILL!" a voice rang from behind the little girl.

Sarah's eyes widened and she slowly turned to see her mother standing right behind her. "Oh, umm... Heheheh... H-Hi Mom..."

Mrs. Hill was far from amused and she growled.

"What happened to your book club?" Sarah asked, nervously.

"I tried to call earlier that I forgot my checkbook in my purse, but I can see that the phone needs to be paid for!" Mrs. Hill growled, gesturing to the broken phone Sarah busted.

Sarah laughed nervously, then pointed to Ed, nervously and scaredly. "It was Ed, Mom! I told him not to break the phone, but he wouldn't listen!"

"Sarah, that's enough, now go to your room, I'll deal with you later," Mrs. Hill snorted at her youngest child. "Jimmy, I think you'd best go home before I call your parents."

Jimmy whimpered and dashed out the front door.

"Ed, you better go down to the basement, what I'm going to say may get ugly." Mrs. Hill told her son.

"Oh, okay, Mom!" Ed saluted grinning. He was on his way out and he turned to Sarah with a wicked grin as if to say; "How do you like them apples?" He then went down the basement.

"Sarah, I'm very disappointed in you," Mrs. Hill's tone was low and indeed mad. "All this time, you told me that your brother was a mess and I believed you. Let's face it, Ed's a pig, but you're just a loud little brat who cares about no one but herself. Your father and I raised you better than this!"

"I'm sorry..." Sarah said in a shallow voice.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, little lady," Mrs. Hill glowered at her. "Just wait til your father comes home..."

"Okay..." Sarah was on her way to her bedroom.

Mrs. Hill waved her finger. "Ah-ah-ah, you're going to do what I did when I was your age when Grandma would tell me those words. You're going to sit here and wait until your father comes home."

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?"

"You'll go only for that, but that's it! You're sitting here until he comes back home and decides your punishment!"

"What about your book club and the groceries?"

Mrs. Hill groaned. She then dialed a number on an emergency phone. "Hey, it's me, I'm afraid I can't make it to the meeting. I know, I'm sorry too, goodbye." she quickly hung up and pointed for Sarah to sit at one of the kitchen chairs at the table.

Sarah gulped and sat on the chair. She even had to sit there when her mother left to check up on Ed downstairs. Sarah was too afraid to move a muscle off the chair, she felt like her mother's old 'eyes in the back of her head' routine would come in handy and spot her trying to escape her punishment. This was so unfair. Sarah nearly fell asleep in the chair as Mrs. Hill made her casserole.

Finally, Mr. Hill came home. "Honey, I'm home!"

"Daddy!" Sarah got excited, but then nervous as how she was in a lot of trouble now.

"Oh, good." Mrs. Hill placed the casserole on the oven, removing her oven mitts and went to tell her husband about what happened today.

Sarah felt her rump get very numb. But she had to sit there until her father would run into her and punish her a lot worse than her mother. Ed came in to see Sarah.

"Hey, baby sister..." Ed greeted.

"Go away, Ed, I'm having a nightmare..." Sarah said, weakly.

"I'm sure you are."

"Why Ed? Why'd you do that?"

"Me? I didn't do anything, you did it all yourself! It's your own fault and it's your karmatic punishment."

Sarah was impressed with her brother's sudden intelligence.

"Oh, I'm smarter than I seem, Sarah," Ed smirked. "Now, be a good girl and sit there before Mom and Dad maybe ground you without dinner and dessert for a week."

Sarah looked back at him. "I thought they just forgot to feed ya..."

"No, I'd be grounded for something that was your fault... Kinda stinks, doesn't it?" Ed walked off.

Sarah felt something called guilt. She never felt it once in her life, but now she did. Mr. Hill came in, towering over her. "So, you're a bad little girl, Sarah Bear?"

"Dad, wait!" Sarah cried.

"I'm sorry, Sarah," Mr. Hill picked her up, sat in the chair and put her over his knee. "This is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you."

"Daddy, no!"

And with that, Mr. Hill spanked Sarah hard. She really deserved it. Sarah cried through the night as she was now getting her just desserts. Mrs. Hill served herself and a big piece of the casserole for dinner and sat with Ed on the couch. For the first time ever, Ed was loved by his parents without a good yelling.


End file.
